Motu Propio
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: Lo que no me enseñó el apellido, ni la estirpe; pero si la vida. ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Una nueva oportunidad? ¿Qué es lo que nos hace girar el rumbo de nuestros actos? ¿Cuál a sido mi motu propio?"... Gracias por leer este nuevo trabajo, un MINIFIC


**Motu propio**

Lo que no me enseñó el apellido, ni la estirpe; pero si la vida de eso de trataba. Mi infinito dolor en que esta mañana, me he sumergido…veo partir a la mujer que soñé y desee en mis cálidas noches de verano sofocado: por la ansiedad, por buscar la manera de que me notara. Nada era suficiente, ya lo sabía: _"Éramos distintos… tan opuestamente distintos"_

Su mirada verde se dirige en este minuto a mi y se que está emocionada, feliz y que quien la acompaña jamás lo hubiese creído. No se porque accedí a todo esto, si me pregunto no encuentro respuesta alguna.

¿Qué me había motivado a ser el artífice de su felicidad y el sicario de este amor que le profesé cada día de mi vida? Un instante perdido en su sonrisa, su mirada y su figura… ¿su alma? No, no aspiraba a tanto hace rato que tenía dueño y eso yo ya lo sabia. Nada podía revocarlo. Y el recuerdo de cómo partió todo viene a mi mente.

* * *

—_Déjame aquí, solo…por favor...so… lo… ¡solo! —apenas podía modular recordando el ayer en sus ojos..._

—_no puedo… —me dijo inclinándose hacia mi y tendiendo su mano_

—_¿porque haces esto? —le pregunté batallando con su tacto_

—_porque eres mi primo_

—_Mhhhh si tu primo…—balbucee con ironía, cuando en verdad hubiera querido derribar ese "apelativo" que me separaba de ella_

—_¿no? ¿Que técnicamente no lo eres? Bueno, tiene sentido…Creí que por lo menos, hace tiempo, querías que fuera más que tu amiga… ¿lo recuerdas? —me dijo guiñándome un ojo._

—_Bah, no me lo recuerdes… eso…eso fue vergonzoso —le dije bajando mi mirada y recordando ese episodio. _

—_No lo es del todo, fue… por instantes lo más sensato que has confesado…_

—_Sensatez… no fue precisamente eso — ¿Pudo ser ese sentimiento lo más sensato que haya experimentado? Hmmm_

—_Si…bueno digamos que no fuiste muy atinado en ese minuto_

—_Ya basta…si sentí alguna vez "algo"… sólo que ni supe como expresarlo —garabatee una verdad… la primera de hace mucho tiempo._

—_Es cierto, eres algo torpe_

—_No me insultes, pecosa_

—_No lo hago…ahora estas así porque quieres, el amor no ocasiona que caigas en este tipo de vicios —me dijo cruzándose de brazos_

—_Tú no me quisiste…si lo hubieras hecho tendría otro destino —dije mientras me apoyaba en esa pared enmohecida que ya conocía de memoria._

—_No es que no te haya querido…—dijo apenas en un suspiro_

—_¿Qué?… —interrogo con asombro…eso ya sonaba interesante_

—_No… la verdad que cuando te vi la primera vez, si tenías algo que llamó mi atención…pero…_

—_pero que…_

—_pero no pudo ser… porque eras todo lo opuesto a mi —dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

—_soy un estúpido entonces_

—_yo creo…mejor vamos_

—_¿porque haces esto ahora? —interrogué con pesar_

—_porque no creo que quieras morir en la calle…si fuiste capaz de sentir algo por mi, creo que bien podrías hacer algo más por ti mismo… ya sabes que para amar a otro hay que amarse a si mismo —me dijo sacando sus célebres frases _

—_nah… son bobadas de algún sacerdote…una misa… ¡patrañas! …Uno ama a otro y eso es amor y ya está… es la forma que hay —dije filosofando de mala gana. _

—_no, nada de eso… es lo que yo creo…—corrigió molesta_

—_Lo siento, soy un mequetrefe que no sabe nada…entonces quiero pedir algo…_

—_¿Que cosa?…_

—_o mejor hacer…_

_Me abracé a ella con la fuerza de la desesperación. Quería que sintiera el sudor de mi angustia, que sintiera en lo que se convirtió mi alma desde que iba dando tumbos por la vida de esta manera y en lo que me había convertido desde que la vi por primera vez. Quise ser mejor, si que lo intenté; pero nunca supe cual era la forma, no me habían enseñado y no aprendí hasta que ella una vez más salvó mi vida, mi alma y la razón. _

_Le susurré en su oído, embriagado en su delicado perfume de vainillas en flor. Viajando en mi imaginación por su piel, y así el más mínimo gramo de mi cerebro, guardó para siempre ese recuerdo: su olor inolvidable y tan tentador. Hasta que nos separamos y me observó con piedad._

_¡Piedad! Es lo que menos quería. Me había vuelto un descarado, un adicto a las mujeres fáciles, un vago…pero a pesar de todo eso, reconocía la diferencia entre ella y las demás. Poco a poco y a su lado me fui pisando -con la fuerza de mi arrepentimiento -todas esas escenas que se venían a mi mente, el dolor de haber dejado de ser un ser humano._

* * *

Candy me cuidó, me ayudó y fue quien me levantó del fango. Estaré muy agradecido y lo diré entre dientes; pero lo que no puedo negar es que ese acercamiento me caló hondo en mis entrañas, en mi corazón. Me había enamorado como un loco…este era el mejor sentimiento de embriaguez que jamás sentí y aunque no era correspondido, sabía que estar cerca de ella me hacía ridículamente feliz.

Compartimos como buenos amigos, nos reímos de lo que fui en el pasado, aquel dolor que a veces me apena recordar y que ella dulcifica diciendo que era por que éramos muy niños. Las cosas suelen confundirse. Quizás sea cierto.

Una de las noches en que me desvelé y llegaba tarde de mi trabajo… la sentí llorar amargamente. Al mirar bien pude darme cuenta que se aferraba a un trozo de diario, de manera inmediata recordé que quizás estaba así por el anuncio del pronto matrimonio de: Terruce Grandchester y Susana Marlowe. De manera imprudente entre en su cuarto y la observé, supe en ese minuto, al mirarla a los ojos… que años más o años menos…no marcaban la diferencia: Candy era de corazón y alma de Terry, y que sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo no dieron fruto.

A la mañana siguiente viaje a Nueva York y me fui directo a la compañía a encarar al Duque, a ese aristócrata que tanto odie en la escuela, que tantas veces quise moler a golpes tan sólo de ver su risita irónica y enfermo de ira al ver el beneplácito que le brindaban. Todo por que tal vez quería ver a mi amiga mejor. Me eché al bolsillo de mi chaqueta: el orgullo, los garabatos que me gustaría escupirle. Mi mirada altiva, se bajó a los suelos para pedir que me concediera el honor de hablarle, temía que no lo hiciera…

—_Lo veo y no lo creo —dijo con asombro y esa mirada irreverente_

—_Buenos días, Grandchester —le dije haciendo una reverencia_

—_Buenos días…¿ este es un espejismo?…eres el que menos esperaba ver —dice alejándose de las demás personas en el teatro que le cobijaba_

—_dejemos las ironías para otro día… vengo a algo puntual —dije sentándome y sacando un cigarrillo_

—_¿Que sería, americano?… ¿Quieres que te enseñe decentemente el arte del esgrima?_

—_Ya aprendí lo suficiente… no es eso_

—_¿Y que sería?_

—_¿todavía amas a Candy? —le dije escudriñando en su semblante_

—_¿Qué?…_

—_te hice una pregunta…_

—_no tendría porque responderte_

—_si tendrías… yo soy… soy…_

—_¿¡eres que!?… ¿el tipo cobarde que amó a Candy, y que nunca hizo nada realmente por ella? ¿Que se conformó a olvidarla?—me dijo con una sonrisita y a mi mente viene la respuesta: Una mucho mejor._

—_¿Estas hablando de ti? ¿es una crítica a ti mismo? O ya se… es un soliloquio de unos de tus parlamentos ja, ja, ja —reí sabiendo que estaba tocando y restregando con mi dedo...su herida. _

—_¡¡Imbécil!! _

—_Idem_

—_¡¡Dime que quieres de una buena vez!! _

—_¿porque te casas con una mujer que no amas? —interrogué sin tener la menor intención de moverme de ese cómodo sillón. _

—_No es tu asunto_

—_no lo es, en esto estamos de acuerdo; pero en la escuela siempre te caracterizaste por ser taaan valiente, heroico, por romper las reglas y hacer tu voluntad…pero esto que hoy veo… esta lejos de ser algo común en ti —dije mirando de arriba a abajo_

—_¡¡cállate!!…_

—_te duele la verdad ¿no?_

—_tú no sabes nada —refunfuñó evitando mi mirada_

—_si que se… vengo de la miseria a decirte que si se… que si tuviera la opción de hacer lo que realmente quiero lo haría echándome al bolsillo todo…pero claro no es tu caso…o…_

—_¡¡o que!!_

—_yo soy y he sido siempre un cobarde…tú no…y no es a mí precisamente a quien recuerdan por las mañanas ni quien se duerme de tu recuerdo, de tu olor abrazándose a la almohada…—juré que si este imbécil me lo hacía repetir lo enviaba al demonio. _

—_¿eres realmente tú? —interroga sin poder creerlo_

—_Si, soy yo después de Candy… esto es lo que ocasiona la pecosa no… tú lo sabes bien —le dije moviendo mis cejas_

—_que quieres decir_

—_que si no la quieres tú…pues será mi turno de… ¿amarla? Y vaya que he aprendido a como hacerlo…_

No alcance a terminar y me vi levantado de ese sillón con la fuerza de su ira. Luego sentí el dolor punzante en mi mejilla, el sabor metálico de mi labio no se hizo esperar. Era el puño certero de Terry, que enardecido se lanzó sobre mi a exigirme que no me acercara a Candy, por supuesto que me defendí, si esta pelea la estuve esbozando en mi mente por años. Cuando nos dimos una tregua, mientras él seguía con sus exigencias, me sonreí de manera irónica y con mi mirada altiva de siempre, que era la respuesta de un: No, provoqué que me volviera a golpear. Esta vez no tuve el menor intento de protegerme, todo lo contrario seguí escupiendo que deseaba estar con ella, ser parte de su vida. Me expresé de manera vulgar…sólo para que sus puños y su reacción fuese tal cual como lo estaba haciendo. Expuse de manera majadera lo que intentaba hacer…y eso ocasionó una reacción feroz de mi contrincante. ¿Porque me golpeaba?… ¿que tenían de malos mis sentimientos? ¿Qué tan distinto era el amor que yo le podía ofrecer a Candy y el que le podía ofrecer él? le exigí que me lo gritara.

—¡¡PORQUE YO SI LA AMO!! ES AMOR… NO HE DEJADO DE PENSARLA NI UN SOLO DIA… ES AMOR, MALDITO INFELIZ

Sonreí y noté su desconcierto, su mirada de ira y quizás saqué a relucir lo que él creía olvidado. El amor no se puede olvidar, más aún cuando existe la esperanza de hacer algo por el. Lancé a sus pies una nota, era la dirección hacia el amor para él y la estafeta de un adiós para siempre para mí.

¿Cuál había sido mi motu propio en ese momento? ¿Las lágrimas de Candy?, ¿el amor inconcluso de ambos? O es que ¿le debo tanto a esa pecosa? Era huérfana de padres; pero no del amor de cinco varones que la admiraron…entre esos estaba yo, entre esos recuerdos me quedaría y de esos cinco sólo uno sería por siempre su único y gran amor.

Lo que él haría para dejar a Susana era su problema, no el mío. Y si era lo suficientemente inteligente sabría que no hay obligaciones más que las que tiene uno consigo mismo, con su conciencia y que los sentimientos no se pueden forzar. No somos responsables de la vida de otro, de sus decisiones, sólo podemos ser parte de las nuestras. ¡Mierda!, fue lo que me murmuré miles de veces… esperaba que esta paliza hubiera valido la pena y lo supe a los días después.

Esa esplendida tarde, llegó a la puerta de la casa: Terry… miré desde la ventana esa reconciliación, silenciosa, cómplice, saturada de abrazos y besos. Mi paso a un lado había resultado, su sonrisa y su felicidad era mi única recompensa.

Me fui a caminar para despejarme. Las lágrimas no pararon en todo ese trayecto, recordando, asfixiado en el susurro del adiós que siempre estaría latente. Era mi permiso para ser por última vez: débil. No amaría a nadie más de esta manera: pura, única y sanadora.

Fui testigo de cada preparativo que se hizo entorno al gran evento: El matrimonio de Candice White Andley y el futuro Duque de Grandchester. Y el día llega. Ahora está a mi lado, la observo y está tan ansiosa, sonriendo mientras observa su figura de blanco en ese espejo de murano que está en esa habitación. Su cabello de oro cae sobre su espalda, sus ojos reflejan tanta dicha. Se ve simplemente hermosa.

La miro embobado, estoy fascinado con este amor que me sofoca y en una marcha nupcial la veo acercarse a mí, soy uno de sus padrinos. Que ironías de la vida, si me hubieran contado pues simple: No lo creería.

Las ceremonia es hermosa, las campanas que anuncian esta unión. Lakewood nunca estuvo tan hermoso como aquel día. Mis lágrimas las trague con el blended sin hielo, que me ofreció un camarero. Es el minuto del brindis y la observo que se levanta para dar pie a un discurso. Detesto ese tipo de "protocolos"

—Amigos… quiero agradecer la presencia de todos…quiero comenzar y ofrecer este brindis por el camino que me llevo de vuelta a Terry, se lo debo a alguien y se que esa persona me probó con ese gesto que es mi amigo…

Todos me observan, ya más de alguien sabía de mi intervención y me observan ya no con renuencia sino con una sonrisa que me apena. Candy se acerca a mí y deposita su abrazo al que no me niego, mis manos se despiden para siempre de estrechar su cuerpo. ¿Soy su amigo? Musito en mi mente.

—No vas a llorar, no me gusta que lo hagas… —le dije riendo

—No lo haré… pero tu gesto me emocionó —me dijo con los ojos brillantes

—cual gesto

—el hacer algo para que Terry y yo, estemos hoy unidos… para siempre…

—no lo hice por él, ya sabes que no soporto a ese aristócrata… se llevaba a las mejores mujeres en el colegio… —dije con una mueca

—hey… lo se…lo hiciste por mi

Me mira y me guiña un ojo. Me susurra en mis oidos: Gracias, amigo. Y siento como hay aplausos, nos miramos por segundos y ahora soy yo el que está apenado con tanta demostración de afecto.

— ¡¡POR NEIL!!

Elevan las copas en mi honor. No tenía el recuerdo de algo así hace mucho tiempo. No tuve amigos, no tuve una familia ejemplar y ahora estaba rodeado de las mismas personas que en el pasado menosprecié. Ella me pidió que fuera feliz, que buscara a la chica adecuada y que no dejara de vivir.

Las segundas oportunidades sirven para algo. El camino de mi redención sólo la había llevado a cabo de las manos de ella: Candice White Andley, la mujer que creyó en mí, que más amé, más hice sufrir con mis majaderías y que ahora entregué como padrino de bodas.

**_Fin_**

_**Notas**_: Este es uno de los minifics que he realizado hace algún tiempo –el primero que ve la luz- de los personajes secundarios o menos abordados de Candy Candy en cuestión de fics. Este era el turno de Neil. _**Motu propio**_: significa por iniciativa propia. Gracias por leer

Escrito en febrero de 2008

_**Ladyzafiro**_


End file.
